Serving Monica
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler is a prossce server trying to serve Monica Burke with divorce papers. Based Loosely on the movie Serving Sara.Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1: The DIvorce Papers

This fic is based on the movie Serving Sara. Chandler and Monica haven't met yet. Monica is married to Richard and is friends with Rachel and Ross. Chandler is friends with Joey and Phoebe.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC.   
  
Title: Serving Monica   
  
  
Summery: Chandler Bing is a process server that falls in love with the woman he's suppose to serve.  
  
Rated: PG for mild cursing and mild sexual situations.   
  
  
Chapter 1: The Divorce Papers  
  
  
Chandler Bing sighed softly. He hated his job. Being a process server was sometimes dangerous work. Other times it was boring. He walked into his boss's office. He saw his coworker, a big dumb Italian guy, Tony already there. His boss Ray glared at him. "6 days Chandler it took you six damn days to serve Fat Fred with those papers" he snarled. Tony laughed. "What are you laughing at dumb ass" Chandler asked. "Eat me" Tony replied. "I'd never be that hungry" Chandler snapped. "Would you two stop it" Ray growled. " I have one case left its a very important case" he said. "I'll take it" Tony shouted. "No Ray give it to me" Chandler said. Ray looked at both men. He sighed as he handed the papers to Chandler.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler read the chart. "Monica Burke" he whispered. He looked at the address. "Wow this place is right across the street from Central Perk" he mumbled.   
  
  
  
Monica Burke walked into her apartment to the phone ringing. "Hello" she said into the phone. "Monica Burke" the voice asked. "Yeah who's this" she asked. "Listen get out of your apartment some asshole is coming to serve you papers he's gonna say he's delivering flowers." he said. "Papers what for" she asked. "Look lady is getting served ever good just get out of there" he said hanging up. Monica hung up. She grabbed her purse and ran out. She saw a man walking down the hall with a bouquet of flowers. "Monica Burke" the man asked. "Umm no she's there in #20" she said as she began to hit the elevator button.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at her. "Umm once the button lights up you're okay" he said as he knocked on the door with the #20 on it. The elevator opened and she got in. "Monica how are you" a voice from inside the elevator called out. Chandler looked up. "Damn" he mumbled. He raced down the stairs just as she was stepping out of the elevator. "Monica Burke" he yelled. Monica took off down the street. Chandler chased after her. She ducked into a beauty salon. " Hi Mrs. Burke do you have an appointment today" the woman behind the desk asked. "I just need to get away" she yelled as she ran through.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler ran in after her. "Sir can I help you" the woman asked. He kept running. "Sir this is a woman's salon" she screamed. Chandler stopped in a hallway of doors. He opened one and saw two women wrapped in what looked like seaweed. "Ahh blah" he said slamming the door. He opened it again. "Have either of you creatures seen Monica Burke" he asked. "Get out" one of the women screamed. "Lady I think you're wrapped too tight" he said slamming the door. He was about to give up when he heard someone say Monica. He saw her and chased after her only to lose her. "Damn" he mumbled.   
  
  
  
  
After some research he found out that she was hiding out at her brother's house. Chandler parked and walked up to the house. He knocked. Rachel sighed as she opened the door. "Yes" she said to the man standing there. "You have gas" he said. "Excuse me" Rachel asked. "Not you the house you have a leak mind if I sniff around" Chandler said as he pushed his way inside. "I don't smell gas yet but I smell coffee how about going into the kitchen and getting me a cup huh cupcake" Chandler said. Rachel looked at him "I think you should leave." She yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica came down the stairs. "Rach what's going on down here I heard yelling" she asked. She froze when she saw Chandler. "Oh no" she mumbled. "Monica Burke" Chandler said "You've been server for a divorce" he said handing her the papers. "What you have the wrong person you're looking for a different Monica Burke I'm happily married" Monica said. Chandler pulled out his camera "Smile" he said snapping her picture and leaving.   
  
  
  
  
Monica looked at the papers. Richard wanted a divorce but she couldn't understand why she thought they were happy. She wiped the few tears that had fallen. She opened the door and ran after the man who'd just severed her. "Wait" she screamed as she ran up to him. "What" he asked. "What's your name" she asked. "Chandler" he told her as he headed toward his car. "Chandler wait" she called. He turned to look at her. "Again, what" he asked. "Can...can we talk" she whispered. "Look I just serve people that's my job now I gotta go" he said. "Please" she whispered her blue eyes filling with tears.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler was about to walk away until he saw the tears filling her blue eyes. There was something about her that tugged at his heart. She looked so hurt so sad he couldn't just walk away. He sighed softly. "Okay I know this place where we can get some coffee and talk" he said softly. "Thank you" she whispered as she climbed into the passenger side of his car. Chandler glanced over at her and gave her a small smile as he drove off.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Deal...Monica makes a deal with Chandler....Coming Soon!  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi all yes another movie based fic! I so love Serving Sara!! Its my favorite Matthew Perry movie!! If you haven't seen it, defiantly see it!! This fic is based on Serving Sara but it won't be exactly like the movie. I can't believe I'm writing a fic where Chan and Mon aren't together! But they will get together! Hee hee. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this!! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

This fic is based on the movie Serving Sara. Chandler and Monica haven't met yet. Monica is married to Richard and is friends with Rachel and Ross. Chandler is friends with Joey and Phoebe.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC.   
  
Title: Serving Monica   
  
  
Summery: Chandler Bing is a process server that falls in love with the woman he's suppose to serve.  
  
Rated: PG for mild cursing and mild sexual situations.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Deal  
  
  
Monica and Chandler sat at a small table near the big orange couch in Central Perk. Monica gazed at Chandler as she played with the rim of her coffee cup. "I...I just don't understand" she whispered breaking the silence between them. "What don't you understand" Chandler asked. "Why Richard would serve me for divorce" she answered softly. "Well cookie I hate to tell you this but most of the divorce cases I handle are from husbands having affairs" he told her. "What, no not Richard" Monica whispered   
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "Look Monica does he take alot of trips, tell you to go on and have fun when you go on trips, have alot of late night appointments" he asked. "Oh my God" Monica said as tears filled her eyes. "What...what should I do" she asked. "I'm sorry honey there's not much you can do because he served you first" Chandler told her. "What does that mean" she asked. "Well it means you're screwed" he answered. "See by serving you first and him being in Texas he'll end up with everything while you my dear will end up with nothing" Chandler told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What...what would have happened if I served him first" she asked on the verge of tears. "Well if you served him first the trial would be here in New York and you'd get half of everything "Chandler said softly. Monica sat there for a minute. She looked at Chandler. "I have a proposition for you" she said. "You tear up the papers on me and serve my husband first and I'll pay you double what you're getting now" she said. "I can't do that Monica I'd lose my job" Chandler told her.   
  
  
  
  
Monica bit her lip. "Hmm okay what if I pay you 10% of my divorce settlement" she asked. "10%" he asked. She nodded. "We own a Ranch in Texas worth 20 million dollars" she told him. "A million dollars you're willing to pay me a million dollars" he said. "Yeah that leaves me with 9 million which is better than my other option of nothing" she said. Chandler thought about it for a minute. "Okay" he finally said. "Good now we need a contract" Monica said. She dug around in her purse. She pulled out a picture of her and Richard. "I won't be needing this anymore" she said ripping Richard's half off crumbling it up and tossing it in the trash. She wrote *One million dollars* on the back of her side of the picture and handed it to him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler gazed at the picture. "She's so beautiful" he thought slipping it into his pocket. "Lets go we have plane tickets to buy" Chandler said standing up and placing a few crumpled bills on the table. They left Central Perk got into Chandler's car and headed for JFK Airport.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Texas Bound.....Chandler and Monica head to Texas in search for one Richard Burke...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey all! Here's chapter 2! I hope you all are enjoying this fic! I'm having fun writing it!! Serving Sara is a great movie I highly recommend it! Heck if you've seen it already then see it a second, third, or even a fourth time! Look for chapter 3 soon. As always pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


End file.
